


Country Boy/City Man

by HiMiTSu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: CountryBoy!Clark, Fishing, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt from marriedtojbiebs: Clark is a country boy at heart and so I wanted to prompt Clark taking Lex on a date in Smallville along the lines of "That's My Kind of Night" by Luke Bryan. (I don't mean a songfic, just Clark and Lex doing what happens in the song!)</p><p>Clark takes Lex out on a date in the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Boy/City Man

**Author's Note:**

> Also I don’t know if Ferrari is avaliable in orange, but I feel it’s something Lex would buy. Oh and I know nothing about fishing!

Lex breathed out, all the tension leaving him with one slow exhale, and leaned back against the car seat. The sun was warm on his skin, its glare hard even through the dark shades, so Lex closed his eyes to enjoy fully this beautiful moment. Warm wind swept hair from his face as the car rushed through the suburbs.

Lex was never particularly fond of nature, but when our own personal farm boy invaded your flat early in the morning, all decked in flannel and throwing around sunny smiles, offering a trip to his hometown, it was impossible to say no. One luxury Clark allowed was them taking Lex’s car, a bright orange Ferrari with open roof – and even that mostly because Clark was dying for a chance to drive it for ages. Lex managed to catch a glimpse of what looked like a picnic basket before he was ushered to the passenger side. Clark made sure he was settled in before jumping over in one ridiculous motion to get to the driver’s seat and in moments they were speeding away from Lex’s building; a sun that had barely risen already pleasantly warm and promising a good day ahead.

“We are almost there,” Clark announced, bringing Lex out of his doze. “See that water tower? You can see Metropolis from the top.”

Lex opened his eyes lazily and searched the scenery with his gaze. The contraption, tall but still nothing compared to the skyscrapers of the city, dominated over the horizon. It was easy to imagine young Clark perched on top, gazing into the distance. Lex remembered his own childhood; an attic at the Luthor mansion and fields ahead, just behind the huge stone walls, so close and out of reach all the same. Green and beautiful and whispering of infinite freedom – more so from confines of the cold house.

“That’s where I used to dream,” Clark admitted sheepishly but with a happy smile on his face.

“That’s nice,” Lex replied for the lack of anything better to say. He chased away the sour thoughts, instead focusing on the sun and the warmth and Clark’s face, radiating happiness.

“The road to Metropolis was more winding than I imagined at that time, but it worked out fine. Apparently.” His hand reached over the console to squeeze Lex’s knee affectionately before returning to the steering wheel. Lex took it for it was: a short sad reminder of the past and the reassurance to move on with a better future. ‘Better future’? ‘Happy future’? Quite often Lex wondered if such things existed. Power – power he knew, it was difficult to attain and even harder to keep but he knew how to get that. Money was never a problem. Intelligence was his too. He was also familiar with fear, how to chase it away and how to inflict it upon others, but happiness… Pure happiness was a new concept.

The scenery changed, fields and occasional trees giving way to buildings and street signs as they entered Smallville.

“We are not stopping?” Lex asked, confused when they drove down the main street and Clark made no move to slow down.

“No,” Clark replied. He was staring straight ahead but Lex could swear there was a mischievous glint behind those horn rimmed glasses; Clark’s lips pressed together, fighting down a smile.

“So?” Lex lifted his eyebrows pointedly, when it became obvious no explanation was forthcoming. Then a horrifying realization dawned on him, making him clutch the heated metal of the car impulsively. “We are not going to visit your mother, are we?”

It’s been years since the kidnapping and Martha Kent could not completely forgive him yet, even though she did warm up a little after Clark’s insistence that ‘No, Lex was not going to try destroying the world again. He promised’ and ‘Yes, being with Lex Luthor makes me very happy’. A couple encounters Lex had with the woman since then were stilted and uncomfortable to the point where he had to send an S.O.S to Mercy so she would come up with a viable reason to extract him. And he wouldn’t put it past Clark to try and conciliate his boyfriend with his mother.

“You promised it would be a fun weekend.” Lex said sulkily, covering up his horror with a pout.

“It will be fun,” Clark insisted. “And no, we are not going to see my mom. Unless you really want to?” There was hope, unmistakably dangling at the end of the sentence and, even though Lex would go to long lengths to make Clark happy this was not something he was yet ready to face. Not to mention the meeting would only bring frustration and grief to all parties. “Alright,” Clark reassured. “Not going there.”

“Where are we going then?” Lex asked with a little more pressure than he intended.

They were out of the city now, a country road leading to a small forest.

“If you wait for just a little bit longer, you’ll see for yourself.”

Lex sent him a half-hearted glare, but decided against pressuring further. He didn’t want to spoil Clark’s mood irreparably. The weather was lovely and, as the car ducked under the cover of trees the intense summer heat was diminished by the light breeze of the shadows. The passing scenery was not particularly impressive, but played up the whole country atmosphere and Lex felt himself relaxing again.

Clark’s plans became apparent when he noticed a surface of the lake shining ahead. Instead of acting on a mild spike of excitement he felt, Lex stated drily, “You know I can’t swim, right?” Which was a horrible understatement to how terrified the depth of the lake made him feel, but his boyfriend didn’t need to know that.

“I’m aware of that,” Clark replied lightly. “I figured we could try fishing.”

“You know I can’t fish, right?” Sometimes Lex just couldn’t keep his inner asshole at bay. Especially when Clark was being so nice to him.

“Obviously.”

Lex was sure Clark was holding the eye roll by the sheer force of will while he parked the car. It came on twofold though when he cut the engine and turned to face Lex. “I am going to teach you. Or you can just sit by the side and watch.”

Lex narrowed his eyes at him, looking for a catch. Clark stared back patiently, that earnest grin threatening to split his face and incidentally shatter Lex’s will to pieces.

“Alright.” He gave in and was rewarded with a brief kiss. Lex tried to turn the quick press of lips into something more but Clark pulled away and was promptly getting out the car and pulling out his picnic basket. Only then did Lex notice the small setting already arranged by the river. It had an obligatory checkered blanket and some fishing supplies close to it.

“Who arranged that?” Lex asked curiously – Clark was with him all morning.

“A friend of mine helped. This town is full of nice people,” Clark said. His smile was shy and sweet and Lex had to fight desperately to push down the urge to shutter this man’s belief in good. He nodded mutely, plastering a smile. But as they neared the setting what started as the polite grin turned more real and full of happiness; it was simple but lovely. Romantic. Lex liked romantic.

He caught Clark by the hand as the man was passing by with the basket and kissed him sweetly, putting everything he didn’t dare to say into the kiss. Clark understood; he always did – he was amazing like that. Lex never needed to pretend with him because, strangely, Clark was never repulsed by Lex’s character and always forgave any of Lex’s shortcoming. And there were so many. But Lex wasn’t this person any more – he repeated it like a prayer every time his name was made a synonym to the ‘world evil’. And it didn’t matter that Lex himself didn’t believe in the lie – Clark did and it made living bearable.

“Oh, almost forgot one more thing,” Clark breathed out and ushered Lex to the blanket while he ducked back to the car.

As Lex settled down, running his fingers over the soft checkered cloth, he heard a merry tune starting from the speakers.

“Is that country music?” He half turned; his laughing eyes pinned Clark in place by the Ferrari.

Clark shrugged sheepishly and turned the music up. “For the full experience.” He explained.

Lex opened his mouth to argue, but couldn’t go through with it. Clark looked too damn cute in his farm boy outfit: it put his sculptured muscled into light, rolled sleeves accentuating those strong forearms; the color went perfectly with his tan skin and bright eyes, and the smile he wore was blinding.

Lex didn’t stand a chance when Clark neared and reached his hand out, “Come on, I’ll teach you some fishing.”

Lex went willingly, pulled to his feet like a will-less doll and dragged to the riverbank. He watched, slightly abhorred as Clark inserted a live bait on the on the hook and, after some more preparations swung the fishing rod. The light caught on the line as is swung through the air and dropped the hook smoothly into the water. Despite himself, Lex was impressed. Mostly by Clark and the way his shirt rode up as he swung, but also by the grace of his movements.

“Now what?”

“Now we wait,” Clark glanced at him side-ways as he replied in a hushed voice. “There is some whine in the basket.”

“Ah, that’s better!” Lex perked up but was instantly shushed by his boyfriend.

“Don’t spook the fish.”

“You realize you can just shoot them with your eyes, right?” Lex retorted, but he kept his voice down, too busy getting the bottle open.

“The point is not to catch the fish,” Clark said patiently while he secured the fishing rod and settled on the blanket by Lex. Without so much as a glance he reached for the bottle, gently extracting it from Lex’s hands and proceeded to pull the cork out.

“Could have fooled me.”

“The point is to enjoy the process. The peace and quiet, and the nature.”

“Enjoy nature. Got it.” Lex shook his sleeve out to dislodge a spider crawling up his arm. “For how long exactly?”

“Just sit still and drink your wine.” Clark laughed.

Lex glanced at him over the rim of his glass, hiding his smirk, and did just that. At least one good habit his boyfriend picked up since they started dating was the appreciation for wine. Not even good wine, just any wine above boring beer. Lex hated bitter things.

This one was a lovely sweet red that left a pleasant after taste, and Lex enjoyed it immensely. “This is a good bottle.” He inspected the label.

“I know you’d drink anything as long as it’s sweet, but I figured…”Clark looked out at the river to hide a blush. “I wanted something good for a romantic getaway.”

The temptation to tease was unbearable, but Lex held back. It would be fun but would also spoil the mood – and he was just starting enjoy himself. To occupy his hands he dug into the basket to see what else was there. Some sandwiches, fruit… “Aha!” A pie.

Clark turned at the sound of Lex’s triumph. “Oh yeah, it’s cherry.”

“You know me so well!” Lex exclaimed. He didn’t waste time at fully unwrapping the pie, just shoved the foil cover aside and dug in with a fork Clark so helpfully handed him.

“I was going to leave that for…desert.” Clark said even though it was already too late for that. Lex had his pie and he wasn’t giving it back. He wasn’t sharing either.

“I promise you an amazing ‘desert’ later.” Lex winked. Even through the mouthful of pie he managed to sound seductive.

“Well…” Clark might have had a dirty reply that Lex would have loved to hear but the line trembled slightly, dipping under the water under the pressure.

Clark lurched to his feet, grabbing the fishing rod carefully and giving it a hearty pull. Amused, Lex watched him fumble and try to get the fish without using his full strength, but it wasn’t working.

“Just do it your way!” Lex shouted out, exasperated and already slightly drunk.

Clark sent him a quick glare and tugged the fishing rod full force, the string following it in a shining ark, water splitting around it as a fish splashed and struggled to break free. It dropped to the ground with a thud and Clark picked it up proudly. It was a disgusting slimy thing, black and with a villainous moustache. Lex cringed and looked away, muttering, “Well done.”

He did not follow its further fate but startled rather violently when Clark announced, “Your turn now!”

“No!” Lex shook his hands and moved back hastily but Clark grabbed onto his fingers and tugged Lex up, laughing happily all the way. “Seriously, this is not a good idea.” Lex insisted.

“Just try it, alright? I’ll help.”

Lex glared, and then glared harder but it couldn’t put a dent into Clark’s optimism.

“Here,” a fishing rod was pushed into his hands. “Hold it like this.”

Clark moved to stand behind and covered Lex’s hands with his own, adjusting the grip. Lex was slowly warming up to the whole thing.

“Swing it gently.”

Clark’s body moved from side to side, coaxing Lex to join into the motion. His breathing slowed and he relaxed into the arms around him.

“And throw.” Clark’s voice was soft in his ear, breath caressing the skin and sending shivers down his spine.

Lex let the other guide his movements, a swing in a wide ark and a light throw, that sent the hook into the water.

“And wait.” Clark punctuated with a kiss to Lex’s neck.

“Wait, huh?” Lex asked breathily, tilting his head to the side. “So how about you hold this…rod.” He giggled but Clark was too busy sucking at his neck to comment. Lex pushed the fishing pole into his hands. “And I get down to that desert I promised.”

There was no reply but the way Clark’s eyes lit up as Lex turned in his arms and slid down to his knees was very telling.

As it turned out in the next ten minutes though: trying to have sex in a place that seemed deserted but was actually a very popular fishing spot was not their brightest idea. Getting caught by the local Sheriff, off duty thankfully but still a man who knew Clark since he was a hyper active alien kid in middle school – was mortifying. Mostly to Clark, but still Lex did feel a little ashamed.

“So that was horrible.” Clark muttered – the first words out of his mouth since they managed to placate the Sheriff and quickly packed their picnic supplies and got in the car.

“I think it went fine.” Lex said just to be contradicting. “I bet he won’t call you ‘boy’ ever again.”

“That’s…that’s awful.” Clark spluttered. Lex was sure had his boyfriend not been driving he’d get a smack around the head. As they were he felt pretty safe from Superman’s wrath and free to mock and tease as much as his heart desired.

“What next?”

It was getting dark already, warm wind turned colder but it still felt wonderful.

“Well I was hoping we could cook the fish I caught, but that’s obviously not happening.”

“No catfish for you today.” In their haste to get away from the riverbank and the poor fisherman whose sensitivities they offended greatly they had to sacrifice a few things. Of course Lex was going to grab the cherry pie and not the gross bucket with the gross fish in it. Clark should not have expected anything else.

“I guess heading back is the only option.” Clark suggested. “It’s a long way back.”

Lex didn’t reply – just stared mutely at the scenery around. The dusk was settling but there was still enough light to appreciate huge fields stretching miles ahead and the dark line of forest just on the very edge of the horizon. It wasn’t beautiful, not in a sense Lex was used to, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He felt a nudge, deep inside, a fear of an opportunity wasted.

“Stop the car.” Lex’s sudden outburst left Clark reeling with confusion and uncertainty. He glanced at his companion and stepped on the breaks gently. Not fast enough.

“Stop it! Stop the car right now.”

The Ferrari slowed abruptly and Lex was getting out even before it came to a full stop.

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.” The command booked no argument.

Lex heard his name, Clark’s distressed voice calling out to him, but ignored everything while he strode into the filed. He only stopped when he was far enough that no sound from the road could reach him and before him only the infinite green lied. Lex’s eyes closed and he breathed in the air: fresh and sweet. His spread wide arms caught the wind, cold on his skin. It whipped at his hair and pushed him from behind, luring him further. It felt like freedom. It felt exactly as he imagined while sitting in the attic of the Luthor mansion, always staring out and ahead into the unreachable distance. It was like flying. It was like freedom. It was everything he had imagined and more.

Lex didn’t know how long he stood there, undisturbed and at peace, but the air grew cold around him and the sun had almost set behind the trees by the time he was ready to say good bye to this heady experience.

Clark watched him approach from the car; it was hard to gauge his expression.  
“Alright?” Was the only thing he asked.

Lex grinned and jumped into the car, ready to move on. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> All the rod/pole jokes I had while writing the fishing scene...Barely managed to keep them to myself. Well, not all of them;)


End file.
